


Квадратный корень из греха

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Smut, sin - Freeform, Все думают что Адриан запал на Кота Нуара, Нерд Адриан, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Потому что Адриан постоянно про него талдычит, так что Маринетт выяснит в чем дело
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Так это правда? Нет, конечно были намеки, но неужели это правда? Маринетт должна отдать ее любимого ботаника ему? Она проиграла битву за сердце Адриана, и кому? Коту? Но Маринетт все равно попытается завоевать Адриана. Даже если придется туго.— Включи воображение.





	Квадратный корень из греха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Square Root of Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389233) by [chocolatechiplague](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague). 



_Прерывистое дыхание опалило ее шею, а с опухших от жестких поцелуев губ срывались короткие вздохи. Маринетт осыпала жадными укусами его шею — скользнула ровными зубами по идеальной, сладкой коже, и почувствовала как пальцы Адриана очерчивают ее бюстгальтер. Маринетт не смогла остаться в долгу. Царапнула ноготками по удивительно твердым мышцам живота, а другой рукой повела ниже — к пуговице на джинсах._  
  
И с чего это все началось? Пусть мысли спутались, но Маринетт отлично помнила, что все началось вчера.  
  
Дела обстояли хреново. Все пошло от вопросов, что задавал Адриан про Кота Нуара. Маринетт даже подумать не могла, что ее заумный, но тем не менее имеющий определенный шарм одноклассник так помешан на Коте. Серьезно, что с ним не так? Адриан постоянно спрашивал у нее, что она думает о Нуаре, или считает ли она его крутым, или знает ли она что-нибудь об этом супергерое. Не могла же она знать, что он просто удовлетворяет свое эго. В социуме он не особо выделялся, считался книжным червем и прятался за толстыми стеклами очков. Еще целых семь лет носил брекеты (и чтобы доказать последнее, имел с собой детские фото), только недавно их снял, и в целом ужасно неловко чувствовал и вел себя, всего как год проучившись в нормальной школе.  
  
Но с тех пор прошло уже три года, они скоро выпускаются, а он до сих пор не затыкается о чертовом коте!  
  
Да фиг с ним, она просто ревновала своего напарника к Адриану. Этот гаденыш нехило пошатнул ее самолюбие — украл у нее парня, по которому она сохла с первой встречи.  
  
И дело не в том, что отец Адриана был большой шишкой в мире моды (и несмотря на это Адриан носил то, что соответствовало его вкусу). Деньги тоже были ни при чем, как и пристальное внимание со стороны СМИ, если бы те узнали, что она захомутала сына самого Габриэля. Нет. Причина, по которой она в него влюбилась, была гораздо глубже.  
  
Адриан был милым, добрым, он был внимателен к окружающим, всегда предлагал подтянуть по учебе, если это было нужно кому-нибудь. Он заработал уважение в классе, обзавелся поддержкой со стороны старшеклассников и параллельных классов. Он был настолько умен, что перескочил через несколько классов, но не забывал о своих друзьях. Маринетт была счастлива просто наблюдать, как он читает, высовывает кончик языка, когда занимается учебой или читает просто для удовольствия. Да, он был чертовым ботаником, гиком, возможно, его можно было бы назвать лузером, но она любила в нем и это.  
  
Потребовались годы, чтобы она перестала мямлить и заикаться, когда обращалась к нему, исчезла слабость из коленок, когда она замечала его очки или неизменный галстук. Маринетт все еще таяла от его улыбки, но теперь ощущала себя крепко стоящей на ногах желешкой, а не растекающейся лужицей.  
  
Но это все не имело значения, потому что сердце больно сжималось в груди, гулко отбивая ритм. Он снова это сделал. И снова больно кольнуло от мысли, что возникает, когда он заводит эту тему. Каждый божий день он говорит об этом, и каждый божий день ее подозрения крепчают. Даже Нино с Альей любопытничали на этот счет. Остается главный вопрос.  
  
Адриан Агрест испытывает совсем не дружеские чувства к Нуару?  
  
В первый раз это выглядело даже как-то мило. Тихий мальчик засматривается на энергичного надоедливого супергероя, вообще не закрывающего рот. Но учитывая образ жизни Адриана, это имело смысл, так что у Маринетт не хватило духу сказать, насколько Кот Нуар на самом деле раздражающий. Она назвала его клевым, даже не заметив огоньки в зеленых глазах и довольную улыбку. Но это было давно. Потом Адриан стал интересоваться у нее, как ей Нуар в очередной битве со злодеем. Сначала это не казалось странным, Мари считала, что это все мальчиковские штуки, но однажды Адриан прокомментировал, что Кот довольно привлекательный малый, и Маринетт увидела ситуацию в новом свете.  
  
Она была влюблена в Адриана годами, она, то есть Ледибаг, работала бок о бок с Нуаром уже целую вечность, и получается, что эти двое вместе? Ей хотелось кричать и рвать волосы на голове, хотелось сбрить их, отрастить крылья и улететь жить в другую страну и стать сильной и независимой женщиной с тремя котами.  
  
Маринетт попыталась выбросить мысль из головы и, сморщив нос и прикусив губу, выглянула из-за шкафчиков. Нино с Адрианом болтали неподалеку, и его прекрасная улыбка… о нет! Маринетт, хватит! Ты задашь вопрос и получишь ответ! Она глубоко вдохнула, вышла из укрытия и принялась исполнять свой план. Она шла мелкими шажками, чтобы точно не споткнуться. Потому что если она шмякнется лицом в пол, то все испортит, а смущение превратит ее в мямлю.  
  
— Нино, Адриан! Вы как? — старательно улыбнулась она. Адриан широко улыбнулся в ответ, слегка приподнимая очки. Нино, ухмыльнувшись, толкнул его локтем.  
  
— Бро тут говорил про тест, который скоро будет, и предложил позаниматься вместе, ты с нами? Алья уже в команде.  
  
Маринетт просто кивнула, не зная, как ответить словами, когда он так улыбается, и улыбается еще шире от мысли, что может что-то сделать для своих друзей. Маринетт чуть не дала себе пощечину, потому что не видела другого способа взять себя в руки.  
  
— М, Адриан… ты эм, видел последнюю атаку акумы?  
  
— О, да! Это было великолепно, — он аж подпрыгнул на месте.  
  
— И что тебе понравилось больше всего?  
  
— Даже не знаю, это вообще очень захватывающее зрелище, а та гигантская пчела была очень… хм… пугающей.  
  
— Да не такая уж она и… то есть, да! Очень страшно.  
  
Адриан даже не заметил, а может и проигнорировал ворчание девушки, и продолжил. — Кот Нуар показал там высший класс, да? _Потрудился, как пчелка._  
  
Боже, гребанный каламбур. Кот отстегнул такой же, когда они встретились с врагом. Маринетт хихикнула. Это было получше кошачьих каламбуров, но услышать от Адриана было еще лучше. Наверное, потому что этот умник одевается под стать поколению, которое использует это выражение, как что-то обычное.  
  
— Ха-ха, это да.  
  
— Я думаю, Кот Нуар с каждой битвой становится только лучше, даже Алья начала больше писать о нем! А еще он, кажется, выше Ледибаг, как считаешь?  
  
— М-м-м-хм, ну да, — если он скажет «Кот Нуар» еще хоть раз, она закроет это дело и объявит Адриана сохнущим по супергерою.  
  
— Н-ну, то есть они команда, но Кот Нуар точно становится лучше!  
  
Подписать, запечатать, отправить. Дело закрыто.  
  
— Ага… мне пора. Домой. В пятницу столько дел… — Например, содрать кожу с хренового кота. — …В пекарне. Пока!  
  
Маринетт направилась восвояси, пока не позволила себе сказать лишнего. Она кипела от эмоций. Разочарование, грусть, сердечная боль — ничего нового, но теперь к ним примешивался гнев на Кота, укравшего любовь всей ее жизни. А ведь он так беспардонно приударивал за ней! Горячие слезы полились, как только Маринетт закрылась у себя в комнате и плюхнулась на кровать, даже не зная, из-за чего именно плачет. Из-за уничтожающего осознания, что Адриан никогда на нее не посмотрит, или от злости на напарника.  
  
— Маринетт, ты же знаешь, если это правда, то Кот ни при чем.  
  
Маринетт посмотрела на феечку, расположившуюся на подушке, и шмыгнула.  
  
— Да, знаю, что нет, но… но Тикки!  
  
Тикки вздохнула, достала одноразовый платок из коробочки на тумбочке и принялась промакивать слезы с щек девушки.  
  
— Просто поговори с ним. Может, Адриан просто его фанат? Ты фанатеешь по Адриану и постоянно о нем говоришь.  
  
— А еще люблю его, — Маринетт тут была права, но Тикки предпочла пропустить мимо ушей это замечание.  
  
— Поговори тогда с Нуаром. Он твой напарник.  
  
Стало совсем тихо. Маринетт вздохнула и согласилась. Тикки знала, что Плаггу предстоит тяжелый денек. Бедный Адриан.  
  


***

  
  
— Кот, нам надо поговорить.  
  
Вот блин. Самые страшные слова на свете. Кот развернулся к Ледибаг в тот момент, когда она мягко опустилась на крышу дома. Она глазами, ей богу, метала искры, и, явно, промолчать будет самым безопасным решением. Если это из-за того, что она каким-то волшебным образом прознала, что он повесил в комнате постер с ней в полный рост, то он точно не жилец. Особенно, если она решит, что он жуткий и обсмеет его. А если это что-то хорошее? Что если она приложилась головой об стену и внезапно осознала, что безумно его любит? Что хочет снять маски, устроить свадьбу, завести детей… или просто начать держаться за руки. Можно начать с этого, правда.  
  
— Что такое, моя Леди? Ты пришла сказать, что я — любовь всей твоей жизни? Знай, что лучше поздно, чем никогда, — он пытался заставить ее как-то смягчить выражение лица. Леди же, скрестив руки на груди, притоптывала ногой. Значит, хорошего не жди.  
  
— Слушай, если это о постере, то я…  
  
— Ты встречаешься с Адрианом Агрестом?  
  
Стоп.  
  
Сто-о-оп.  
  
Нуар отчаянно перезапускал свой мозг.  
  
Секунду.  
  
Итак, чё?  
  
— С чего ты взяла, что я встречаюсь с Адрианом Агрестом? Он же не ты! Потому что если бы это было так, то я был бы не против.  
  
— Кот, вот _не надо_ сейчас пытаться шутить. Еще одна дурацкая шуточка, и я засуну тебя в мешок и швырну в Сену, — выплюнула Ледибаг, заставляя Кота захлопнуть рот и закивать головой. Она раздраженно приложила пальцы к вискам, сделала глубокий вдох. Почему она такая серьезная сегодня? Она правда считает, что он встречается сам с собой? Ну, этого она знать не может, но почему из всех людей именно она засомневалась в его ориентации и его чувствах к ней?  
  
— Я-я знакома с Адрианом, понял? И он не затыкается, когда говорит о тебе. Да я на девяносто девять процентов уверена, что он в тебя влюблен, понял? Так что будь со мной предельно честен — вы двое встречаетесь или как?  
  
Она просто излучала нетерпение, но Кот не удержался от смешка, а потом и вовсе взорвался смехом. Он ржал так сильно, что у него подкосились ноги, заставляя опуститься на колени. Это не должно было быть так смешно, но ведь его собственное восхищение своим альтер-эго и надежда, что окружающим тоже будет нравиться Кот, и втянули его в это недоразумение. И по его вине Ледибаг думает, что он сохнет сам по себе. И пока он налево и направо рассказывал о том, какой он классный, единственный интерес сам для себя он имел лишь по ночам в качестве правой руки.  
  
Трудно было сказать, худшая или лучшая шутка это была, потому что выглядело все как одно из тех дешевых шоу «Вас снимает скрытая камера», но лицо Ледибаг отражало саму серьезность. Господи. Он перестал смеяться и широко улыбнулся. Наверное… это можно использовать в свою пользу. Узнать личность Ледибаг. Но если она его возненавидит, стоит ли это того? Она знакома с Адрианом, знакома с ним в повседневной жизни, а Адриан совсем не популярный. Он неудачник с маленьким кругом друзей, едва ли у него много знакомых, но если она с ним знакома… это стоит того. Или так он будет себя убеждать.  
  
— Нет, клянусь, жучок. Да, мы друзья, но он не мой тип. Маловато точек, — он подмигнул, но Леди лишь сердито зыркнула на него.  
  
— Друзья не говорят о своих друзьях так, будто влюблены в них.  
  
 — Да я кот, что надо. Все хотят водить со мной дружбу, так что я не удивлен столь хвалебным отзывам.  
  
— Ненавижу твои каламбуры, помни об этом.  
  
— Мяуч! Значит, ты не хочешь совет, что делать с Адрианом. Ладно, насчет патруля, я тут подумал выбрать другой маршрут — может, заметим что-нибудь.  
  
Не успел он сделать и шага, Ледибаг схватила его за предплечье и развернула к себе.  
  
— Расскажи мне. Неважно, что это, но расскажи.  
  
Раз.  
  
— Ты хочешь знать, гей он или нет? Я отлично знаю, что ты мне не особо веришь, так что…  
  
— Говори _уже_ , Кот!  
  
Два.  
  
— Включи воображение. Как бы мне не разбивало сердце, что я толкаю тебя в руки другому, это для тебя важно. Так что советую включить воображение. По субботам он засиживается допоздна в библиотеке — ищи его в дальнем кабинете. Завтра он должен быть там.  
  
Он прям видел, как крутятся шестеренки в ее голове. Леди улыбнулась.  
  
— Может, на этот раз ты и прав. Ладно, все равно спасибо.  
  
— Конечно, но знай, что ты разбиваешь мое сердечко на кусочки.  
  
— Переживешь, — Ледибаг потрепала его за щеку и отправилась патрулировать.  
  
Три. Рыбка попалась на крючок.  
  
Он наконец узнает, кто любовь всей его жизни.  
  


***

  
  
Суббота началась обыденно. Как и любая другая в жизни Адриана. Проснуться, принять душ, почистить зубы, расчесаться, протереть очки. Позавтракать (читая при этом), вернуться в комнату, чтобы закончить домашнюю работу, пообедать, сообщить Натали, что он поужинает вне дома, а потом запрыгнуть в машину, где его ждет сумка, полная новых книг. Отец с Натали уточнили, что он собирается именно в библиотеку. Они даже не допускали мысли, что он займется чем-то еще, помимо чтения. Хотя на деле Адриан пару раз сходил с Нино поесть, чувствуя при этом, что нарушает закон. Он нервничал, но при этом ощущал волнительную радость, потому что делает что-то неподобающее образцовому ученику. Каждый раз он испытывал такой трепет, что Нино закатывал глаза, но все равно был рад, что может что-то сделать для своего бро.  
  
Но сегодня было совсем иначе. Адриан из разговора с Нино узнал, что тот сегодня идет на очередное свидание с Альей. Было приятно видеть, что эти двое стали серьезными в своих отношениях. Конечно, не обошлось без маленького укола зависти, но Адриан никогда об этом не скажет. Потому что не хотелось, чтобы Нино по доброте душевной сводил его с какой-то девушкой. Если только это не Ледибаг. Что маловероятно.  
  
Адриан расположился в своей любимой комнате в самой глубине библиотеки. Она никем почти не использовалась, разве что редкие студенты забредали в нее для совместной работы над каким-нибудь проектом. Здесь Адриан мог включать себе спокойную музыку, если хотел, чтобы что-нибудь играло на фоне, пока он читает. Здешняя обстановка расслабляла. Ну, обычно. Адриан подумал о том, что сказал Ледибаг прошлой ночью, и ощутил волнение. Девушка, которая должна сегодня прийти — его леди. Да, он был немного напуган, но в то же время захвачен предвкушением, отчего не мог сосредоточиться на книге.  
  
— Расслабься, зануда, это просто Ледибаг, по которой ты вовсе не сохнешь уже пару лет, — хрюкнул Плагг из сумки, брошенной к ногам Адриана. Тот пнул ее в ответ. Придурок. Но квами был прав и в том, что надо попытаться расслабиться, и в том, что он по уши влюблен в героиню. Просто. Расслабиться.  
  
Через час Адриан услышал, как скрипнула дверь. Будь сегодня обычный день, он бы предположил, что это библиотекарь пришла оставить ему ключ. Она доверяла ему и знала, что он добросовестно запрет двери, когда соберется уходить. Но это уже произошло минут двадцать назад.  
  
— Плагг? — прошептал Адриан, заглядывая в сумку. Та была открыта. И ни сыра, ни Плагга там не оказалось.  
  
— Адриан?  
  
Он поднял взгляд, увидел пятнистую руку, а затем саму Ледибаг.  
  
Ну конечно же, она пришла в маске и костюме, но лучше так, чем никак вообще. Адриан, удивленно распахнув глаза, отложил книгу.  
  
— Л-Ледибаг? — Черт, перестань заикаться, это совсем непривлекательно. Девушка же улыбнулась и закрыла за собой дверь.  
  
— Мне рассказали, что ты связан отношениями с моим напарником, так что я решила выяснить, правда это или нет.  
  
 — А почему ты, эм, не… не спросила сначала Нуара? Вы работаете вместе и видитесь каждый день, правильно? Ну, я так думаю!  
  
— Хм-м, да, но он вряд ли бы ответил. — Ложь.  
  
— О… тогда имеет смысл… спросить у меня, да.  
  
— Так скажи мне, это правда?  
  
— Что правда? — Адриан уже забыл, о чем они говорят, ведь ее бедра так завораживающе покачивались, пока она приближалась к нему. А ее улыбка преобразилась в ухмылку. Ледибаг замерла около него так близко, что он почувствовал аромат ее духов, которыми она, должно быть, ежедневно пользовалась.  
  
— Ты встречаешься с Котом? Я знаю, что ты часто о нем говоришь. Слишком часто, — она огладила его плечо, скользнула рукой к шее, вызывая мурашки. Дыхание Адриана участилось, губы задрожали. И тут ее теплая рука исчезла, а она сама двинулась обратно к двери. Нет, нет, нет! Она, что, уходит?!  
  
— Нет, честное слово! Мы не встречаемся, клянусь!  
  
— Хм-м, я не убеждена, — отозвалась Леди, играя с выключателем на стене.  
  
— Как мне… как мне тебя убедить?  
  
Тьма. Без супер-зрения он не видел даже собственных рук. Стул, на котором сидел Адриан слегка скрипнул, а затем Ледибаг оказалась у него на коленях. Ее же колени упирались в подлокотники и девушка, улыбаясь, слегка нависала над ним так, что ее челка касалась его лба.  
  
— Включи воображение. Я уверена, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
  
Адриан ничего не успел ответить (невзирая на его огромный словарный запас), потому что ее губы нашли его. Это был его первый поцелуй, и боже, он был всем, чего Адриан желал. Когда он кончиком языка пробежался по ее нижней губе, Ледибаг отпрянула, и его губы обдало ее жаркое дыхание. Маринетт сама не знала, что делать, она просто хотела чувствовать его, забрать его себе, пусть только как Ледибаг. Она опустилась чуть ниже его губ, и ведомый ее губами, Адриан наклонил голову вбок.  
  
Сначала он колебался, но затем огладил рукой ее талию, проверяя, не будет ли она против. Почему-то Адриану показалось, что на его робкое прикосновение Ледибаг закатила глаза. Ей нужно, чтобы он чувствовал себя уверенно, так что она отпрянула, прислонилась спиной к столу и обхватила ладонями его лицо. Адриан потянулся вслед за ней.  
  
Адриан прикусил нижнюю губу, ерзая на библиотечном стуле. Очки съехали с носа. Щеки горели, и кажется, румянец растекся вплоть до ушей. Адриан подался вперед и резко выдохнул, когда его оттолкнули назад. Ледибаг схватила его за галстук, а ее свободная рука скользнула вниз по грудной клетке и, нырнув ему под свитер, слегка задрала его вверх.  
  
Черт подери дурацкие рубашки. Леди хотелось почувствовать его тело, даже если в костюме полноценно это сделать не выйдет.  
  
Пока что.  
  
Ледибаг НУЖНА была ответная реакция. Мысли вернулись к вороху любовных романов, которые она брала у матери. Секундой позже бьющая жилка у нее под губами забилась быстрее. Она медленно скользнула зубами по его коже и наконец, наконец вырвала из Адриана стон. Ледибаг чуть подвинулась у него на коленях, теперь усаживаясь на них полностью. Он раздвинул ноги, пуская ее расположиться между ними, и сам того не замечая, подавался бедрами навстречу к девушке. Она хищно улыбнулась и жестко всосала слегка загоревшую кожу.  
  
Адриан сжал зубы. Зачем леди его так дразнит? Ну, Адриан предполагал, что дразнит, ведь он никогда не занимался подобным. Но и так ему было недостаточно. Решив, что он зря тратит время, дернул за галстук. Интересно, его можно как-нибудь использовать? По крайней мере, Адриан был хорош в завязывании узлов, так может оно ему пригодится?  
  
Через маленькое окно на них наконец пролилось немного света, и они сумели разглядеть очертания друг друга: ее губы, его ослабленный галстук, глаза. В голубых глазах четко прослеживалось желание. Увидев его длинные пальцы, что развязывают галстук, Ледибаг заговорила:  
  
— Скажи, что ты собираешься сделать?  
  
Она что, мурлыкнула? На долю секунды Адриан ощутил дежавю, но натянутые до предела нервы стерли навязчивую идею. Всего четыре слова, и сказка станет реальностью или же обернется прахом. Но рискнуть стоит.  
  
— Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя.  
  
Это было неожиданно. Ледибаг на секунду подрастеряла запал и покраснела под маской. Она не ждала таких выражений от него — от Адриана Агреста, но, боже, как это заводило.  
  
— И как ты собираешься это сделать, Агрест? — она вопросительно подняла бровь, пусть в темноте он и не увидит этого. Ей нужно было вернуть себе ведущую роль.  
  
Ну, хм, Адриан не думал, что она ответит так, и на секунду завис. Он сморщил нос и поправил очки. — …Понятия не имею, — признался он. Ему нужно как-то взять ситуацию под контроль. Нечасто у него столько свободы действий, как у Адриана, и теперь, когда он распробовал ее, ему хотелось снова оказаться у руля.  
  
Он огладил ее бедра, поднялся к талии, к грудной клетке, остановился под вздымающимися округлостями. Он не видел ее лица, но зато слышал отрывистое дыхание. Затем девичья рука легла поверх его, заставила подняться выше и легонько сжать грудь. Ух ты. Он в первый раз трогает настоящую грудь. Его губы растянулись в тупой улыбочке, и он прикусил губу.  
  
Ботаник был таким милым. Ледибаг взяла его за вторую руку и тоже водрузила себе на грудь, а затем наклонилась и снова его поцеловала. Она надеялась, что жвачка, которую она предварительно пожевала, все-таки даст какой-нибудь положительный эффект. Так что она приоткрыла рот и осторожно провела языком по чужим губам. Адриан рвано выдохнул. Она воспользовалась возможностью и скользнула языком внутрь, застонав, — он сжал ее грудь.  
  
Разорвав поцелуй, Ледибаг прошептала ему в губы: — Закрой для меня глаза.  
  
Это была предосторожность, да и не хотелось его ослепить. Она подождала, пока он точно не зажмурится, и сняла трансформацию. Розовые всполохи осветили помещение и исчезли, оставляя Маринетт — не Ледибаг — сидящей на коленях у Адриана. Маринетт вдруг стало страшно, что она зря все это затеяла. Но когда он с напором ее поцеловал — немного неуклюже — ее страхи исчезли. Теперь Адриан хотел ее еще больше. Он мог прощупать очертания бюстгальтера, мягкий хлопок ее футболки, а это… пиджак? Скорее всего.  
  
Адриан стянул его и кинул куда-то на пол. Маринетт хихикнула.  
  
— Не терпится?  
  
 — Не то слово.  
  
О, именно это она и хотела услышать.  
  
Маринетт запустила руки ему под жилет и потянула его наверх. Адриан понял намек и снял его, чувствуя, как девушка уже расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке одной рукой, а второй ведет вниз по грудной клетке, ахая от того, каков он на ощупь без одежды, что прятала все эти мышцы. Адриан, последовав ее примеру, снял с нее футболку, вздрагивая, когда под ладонями оказалась мягкая разгоряченная кожа. Он столько мечтал о том, чтобы прикоснуться к ней и теперь не мог насытиться. Она была куда быстрее в избавлении от ненужной одежды, и теперь притянула его к себе, довольно заурчав, когда он нежно поцеловал ее в шею. До тех пор, пока полностью не прочувствовала холодный металл очков, которые делали поцелуи крайне неудобными. Адриан немного отпрянул, и Маринетт, сняв с него очки, отложила их на дальний край стола. Теперь ей проще сохранить в тайне свою личность, с его-то плохим зрением.  
  
Прерывистое дыхание опалило ее шею, а с опухших от жестких поцелуев губ срывались короткие вздохи. Маринетт осыпала жадными укусами его шею — скользнула ровными зубами по идеальной, сладкой коже, и почувствовала как пальцы Адриана очерчивают ее бюстгальтер. Маринетт не смогла остаться в долгу. Царапнула ноготками по удивительно твердым мышцам живота, а другой рукой повела ниже — к пуговице на джинсах.  
  
Маринетт смотрела порно, да кто его не смотрел, и, честно говоря, не знала — нормально ли наличие у парней редкой дорожки волос, уходящей в пах. У парней в видео она была через раз — то росла, то была выдрана полностью. Теперь эта мысль не хотела покидать голову — наверняка это больно. Так, стоять, сейчас не время думать об этом. Сейчас время разобраться с пуговицей. Как раз пока Адриан неумело пытается справиться с крючками на бюстгальтере — один он все-таки расстегнул.  
  
Адриан недовольно вздохнул, и Маринетт, хихикнув, принялась расстегивать сама. Для нее это было что-то новенькое, хотя и для него тоже. Может, она поэтому удивилась, когда Адриан одну руку водрузил ей на бедро, а вторую — на грудь и провел большим пальцем по соску. Но не это заставило ее стонать. А его рот, которым он обхватил второй сосок, и невыносимо горячий язык. Почему ей никто не сказал, что это так охренительно?  
  
— Продолжай, — она запустила руку ему в волосы, взлохматила, а затем притянула его голову к своей груди.  
  
Ну как Адриан может сказать «нет» своей леди?  
  
Он уже уверенней начал катать во рту твердеющий сосок — теперь его было куда проще дразнить. Если верить познаниям, то чем тверже сосок, тем он чувствительнее.  
  
— Ах, черт побери, Адриан, — прошипела Маринетт и оттолкнула его от себя. Она прищурилась, улавливая растрепанные волосы и в глубине сознания даже почти соединила две части паззла, вспоминая _о том другом парне_. Почти. Она не собиралась позволить ему занимать свои мысли, когда ее мечта воплощается в реальность. Она пылко поцеловала Адриана, отвлекая себя, закинула руки ему на плечи и прижалась к нему бедрами. Конечно же, она чувствовала как его член прижимается к внутренней поверхности ее бедра, или же это был тот игрушечный пистолет, который он недавно показывал в классе? Не будем отметать такую возможность:  
  
— Это у тебя пистолет в штанах, или ты так рад меня видеть? — хихикнула она. Адриан напрягся. Она перестаралась? Но он взял ее руку в свою, прижал ее ладонь к бугорку на его джинсах и двинул бедрами навстречу ее руке.  
  
— Похоже на пистолет? — спросил Адриан.  
  
Нет, вообще. Было горячо и больше, чем она ожидала. Маринетт даже не знала, чего ожидала, но все было просто отлично. Она чуть сильнее прижала ладонь и получила в ответ приглушенный свист вперемешку со стоном. Ха, она не одна, кто издает подобные звуки.  
  
— Как считаешь, не пора ли нам избавиться от этой дурацкой одежды?  
  
Вопрос прозвучал немного хрипло, ведь если Адриан сам не разденется, Маринетт точно разорвет на нем всю одежду. Адриан, кивая, коснулся поцелуем ее опухших губ. Тогда девушка переместилась с его коленей на стол и дразняще расставила ноги. Она подготовилась основательно. Взяла презервативы, надела короткую юбку, любимые трусики. Ей хотелось выглядеть прекрасно даже в полутьме и не тратить лишние пять минут на избавление от узких брючек и обуви.  
  
Кстати, об обуви. Она услышала мягкий стук — Адриан снял ботинки — и вспомнила о себе. Быстро расправившись со шнурками и носками, Маринетт вновь переключилась на свое новое любимое зрелище. Ее ботаник предпочитал удобную одежду (и пусть на ней всей был логотип бренда его отца), так что его брюки были прямыми и с легкостью снимались. Он остался в боксерах, и как бы Мари ни силилась, она не могла разглядеть рисунок на них. Хотя, это было неважно, потому что она снова оказалась у него на коленях.  
  
На трусах уже не было пуговок, так что она поддела большими пальцами белье и ухмыльнулась. Адриан тяжело выдохнул, решив, что нельзя в такой ситуации просто сидеть сложа руки, и надо что-то предпринять. И он знал, что.  
  
Его широкие ладони скользнули под юбку на бедра девушки. На ощупь она была мягкая и шелковистая, а еще мягче была внутренняя сторона бедер, где сейчас Адриан вычерчивал круги большими пальцами. Он ощущал край ее белья и тепло, а потом, набравшись смелости, скользнул подушечкой большого пальца по влажной, липкой ткани трусиков.  
  
И это из-за него. Из-за Адриана Ледибаг так завелась, стала влажной и готовой для того, чего и он желал. Он много читал, и знал, что разрыв девственной плевы будет не очень болезненным, если девушка будет достаточно влажной и если он будет двигаться медленно. Ведь чтобы девственная плева порвалась, даже не обязательно терять невинность. Это просто небольшая пленка, которая может порваться, например, во время езды на велосипеде.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
Маринетт потерлась о его пальцы, задевая его бедра и член. Он был твердым, она — влажной, и, черт возьми, это было идеально.  
  
— Что… что мне делать? — неуверенно спросил Адриан. Да, в фанфиках все объяснялось, и он сам знал, чего хочет — по-настоящему прикоснуться к ней, но кто ж знал, чего хочет девушка. Может, фанфики — это полный бред?  
  
— Подумай, дурачок. Для начала можно снять с меня белье, — выдохнула Маринетт. Не раздраженно, но нетерпеливо. Он такой милый, но это… просто уг-хх. Но стоит отдать ему должное — он отодвинул трусики в сторону и прижал палец к влажным складкам, проверяя, как она отреагирует. Маринетт одобрительно мурлыкнула, откинула с его лица волосы и несильно потянула их.  
  
— Я э-э-э… никогда не делал этого и… даже не думал, что буду трогать ваг…  
  
—  _Ради бога_ , Адриан, клянусь, если ты снова начнешь говорить этими терминами и скажешь «вагина», я убью тебя и закончу сама.  
  
— Тогда что мне сказать?  
  
Маринетт ехидно ухмыльнулась, утянула его в грубый поцелуй, так, чтобы у него точно дыхание перехватило, а затем прошептала: — Говори со мной грязно, как когда ты сказал, что собираешься трахнуть меня. Трахни. Мою. Киску. Своим. Хером. Понял?  
  
Адриан громко сглотнул, его член дернулся и он медленно кивнул, думая, заметила ли она движение снизу, пусть они находились почти вплотную друг к другу.  
  
— Понял, — прошептал он. Она улыбнулась и поцеловала его, а затем низко застонала — он протолкнул в нее один палец. Господи, его пальцы были куда длиннее и толще, чем ее. Маринетт повела его руку, чтобы он уделил внимание клитору и добавил еще один палец. Она принялась покрывать поцелуями его шею, ощущая, как горят его щеки и чувствуя потяжелевшее дыхание. — Двигай пальцами, — выдохнула она, двигая бедрами.  
  
Адриан кивнул, вынул пальцы, а затем снова протолкнул их внутрь. Это было совсем не так, как он читал. Внутри она была горячая и плотно обхватывала его пальцы, но вот чего он не ожидал — что на ощупь она была, словно бархат, что ее тело реагирует на его движение, сокращаясь вокруг пальцев. Он ожидал, что будет как в видео — девушка начнет издавать громкие стоны, но нет — она лишь мурлыкала, а рукой водила по его члену. Невероятно, насколько быстро потянуло у него внутри. Когда он делал это сам, все было не так быстро. Получается, не все можно узнать из книг.  
  
Добрую минуту единственное, что было слышно — тяжелое дыхание, шуршание юбки, и мокрые, хлюпающие звуки, когда Адриан добавил третий палец и ускорился. Он выхватил из нее стон, согнув слегка пальцы, — теперь он скорее тер внутренние стеночки. И чем дальше поднимался, тем выше становились ее стоны.  
  
Поняв в очередной раз, что она ведет себя как эгоистка, Маринетт приспустила с Адриана боксеры и усмехнулась, видя, как его член «выпрыгнул» наружу. Что-то в порно было правдой. Одно дело прощупывать его через джинсы или нижнее белье, а другое — ощущать под своей ладонью. Сексуальное образование дало ей достаточно, чтобы понять, что у Адриана необрезанный, она даже смогла бы прикинуть среднюю длину, если бы мозг не был занят другим. Маринетт тут же подумала о том, как же в интернете брешут. Кому нужны двадцать три сантиметра? Кто ЗАХОЧЕТ это в себя?  
  
Но вот о чем интернет не врал — насколько быстро парень отреагировал, когда она обхватила пальцами основание члена, неторопливо повела вверх, а затем вернулась к началу. Он со стоном запрокинул голову, и движения его пальцев стали чуть заторможенными.  
  
— Продолжай, — сказала Мари, ведя его руку, чтобы он снова начал двигать пальцами. Тем временем она провела большим пальцем по головке, обнаруживая сочащуюся липкую смазку. Она потерла чувствительную плоть, слушая в ответ сдавленный выдох. А потом и сама застонала — Адриан надавил ей на клитор и начал массировать его с той же скоростью, с какой двигала рукой Маринетт.  
  
Не. Честно.  
  
Так, Адриан, сохраняй спокойствие, нет, ты не кончишь только от ее руки в первые пять секунд! Давай отвлечемся. Так. На пенисе расположено около четырех тысяч нервных окончаний, когда на клиторе — аж восемь тысяч, плюс пятнадцать тысяч в паху — орган, который что у женщин, что у мужчин создан исключительно для удовольствия. Поэтому, она получает куда больше наслаждения от одной только стимуляции клитора. Правда, пока что ее не накрывает, а вот Адриан уже почти готов. И это сводит с ума.  
  
— Ты-ы что делаешь? — почти проскулил Адриан, когда Леди убрала руку. Блеснула слюна на кончике ее языка — она облизнула губы и отпрянула от него, чтобы ногой отодвинуть стул.  
  
— Хочу кое-что попробовать. Ты же мне доверяешь?  
  
— Больше чем кому-либо.  
  
— Молодец.  
  
Так, пока еще рано заводиться. Или не рано, потому что девушка опустилась на колени и раздвинула ему ноги. Покрыла поцелуями внутреннюю часть его бедер — ее нос приятно холодил кожу. Адриан с силой прикусил нижнюю губу — до него дошло, чего она хочет, и как всегда у него случается от нервов, начал молоть языком: — А т-ты знала, что слово минет произошло от французского «minette», это жаргон и…  
  
— Я люблю тебя, даже когда ты занудствуешь, но сейчас ты убьешь нам все настроение, так что _заткнись._  
  
— Уже заткнулся.  
  
Отвечать Адриану не потребовалось, потому что девушка на пробу лизнула вдоль ствола, заставляя его охнуть и прогнуться в спине. Боже, ух ты, а вот это, ЭТО ОХРЕНЕТЬ. А затем она провела языком от самого низа до самого кончика, вырывая из него хриплый стон. Сам того не заметив, Адриан опустил руку ей на голову.  
  
Вкус был странным. Не совсем уж отвратным — вкус кожи, соли, какого-то мускуса. Терпимо, но на десерт не подавайте. Освоившись окончательно, она оставила поцелуй у основания ствола возле яичек. Да, она гуглила, предусмотрительно выбрав для этого режим инкогнито. Не очень-то хотелось потом объяснять Алье, что не так с ее историей поиска. Так, что там было: смотреть в глаза, трогать кожу, не забывать про яички, но что казалось ей немного странно — самой издавать звуки.  
  
Маринетт хмыкнула, поднимаясь к головке и теперь уже пробуя предэякулят. Он оказался соленым, не ужасно, но более солоно, чем она ожидала. Значит, справимся. Мари обхватила губами головку члена, мазнула кончиком языка по дырочке и осторожно пососала. Рука чуть крепче вцепилась ей в волосы, заставляя слегка опустить голову. Адриан громко протяжно застонал.  
  
Адриан, конечно, привык, что когда он не Кот Нуар — никакой силы и власти он не имеет. Но была единственная вещь, которой бы он с радостью отдал весь имевшийся контроль, единственный способ, благодаря которому он полностью прижат и связан цепями, оказался намного более жарким, чем что-либо. Чувствовать вибрации ее голосовых связок, ощущать, как она глубже берет в рот. Тут он взбрыкнулся и слегка отшатнулся — ее зубы царапнули сильнее, чем хотелось бы: — З-зубы, Ледибаг, ос-сторожнее, — выдохнул он.  
  
Две мысли, и Маринетт аж вздрогнула. Первая — зубы, надо быть аккуратнее с чертовыми зубами — или закрывать их губами, или касаться очень-очень нежно. И вторая — она сейчас не Ледибаг. Слишком неподходящий момент. Но ей так хочется, чтобы он звал ее по настоящему имени. Может, позже? Вряд ли сейчас в процессе будет к месту сказать: «О, слушай, забыла сказать — я Маринетт, и я давно по тебе сохну, а теперь, пожалуй, продолжу тебе отсасывать! Ты к этому как относишься?» Мда, не к месту.  
  
— Прости, прости! Давай еще разок? — спросила она, глядя на Адриана из-под ресниц и надеясь, что это произведет тот эффект, на который она рассчитывала. И судя по тому, как он сглотнул, все прошло на ура. Но не успела она вернуться к члену, ее остановили. Маринетт неуклюже крякнула, а потом поняла, что ей распустили хвостики — и теперь проводят пальцами сквозь свободно лежащие волосы.  
  
— Прости, я просто… всегда хотел так сделать, — сознался он. Ладно, это было очень мило. Улыбнувшись, Маринетт поцеловала головку и, услышав одобрительный стон, снова принялась за работу. Рукой она увеличила ритм, слегка сжала ствол — стоны Адриана стали длиннее, громче и выше. Что-то похожее происходило с ней, когда она сама доводила себя до оргазма.  
  
— Л-ледибаг, боже, Ледибаг…  
  
Все что он сумел выдавить, внезапно крепко впившись пальцами ей в голову. К счастью, Маринетт успела отпрянуть — не очень ей хотелось встретить смерть подавившись. Как бы медиа справились с новостью, что Ледибаг погибла, _склонив голову_ , но никак не перед врагом?  
  
Сперма была более вязкой, нежели предэякулят — она напоминала густые сливки. А на вкус соленой, почти горькой. С уголка рта у нее потекла тоненькая струйка — Маринетт выпустила ее изо рта, и она капнула на обмякший член. Обернувшись, Маринетт нащупала какую-то тряпку и выплюнула в нее оставшееся. Специфичный вкус. Может, она привыкнет к нему, как к кофе?  
  
Адриан будто только что пробежал марафон. Откинув голову на спинку стула, с трудом ловил ртом воздух. Он что, серьезно только что кончил от оральных ласк Ледибаг? И не в своих фантазиях?  
  
Голубые глаза блеснули в тусклом свете из единственного окошка в помещении. Ну да. Все по-настоящему.  
  
Придя в себя, Адриан наклонился и, положив руку девушке на затылок, поцеловал ее. На языке остался вкус собственной спермы — до жути странной. Он тут же вспомнил, что читал в статье о том, что потребление фруктов может смягчить ее вкус. Что ж — надо будет попробовать. Адриан оторвался от мягких губ и встретился с затуманенным взглядом. — Язык про _мяу_ тила? — ляпнул он, и тут же забил тревогу — сейчас до Леди дойдет, что он отпустил дурацкий кошачий каламбур — поэтому надо срочно двигаться дальше:  
  
— Эм, надо подождать, пока я… давай пока кое-что попробуем. Встань.  
  
Маринетт не особо поняла, чего он хочет. Да, почему надо подождать, она поняла, так что встала, положив руки ему на плечи. Боже, она обожала его широкие плечи, обычно скрытые под дурацким жилетом. Но подумать дальше про них она не успела — не сдержала удивленного вздоха, когда Адриан поднял и посадил ее на стол. Сам подкатился к ней на стуле и задрал юбку.  
  
Маринетт никогда еще так быстро не избавлялась от юбки (или брюк) вместе с трусиками. И теперь она поняла, что запланировал Адриан, и покрылась мурашками от предвкушения. Он раздвинул ей ноги пошире и заставил откинуться на локти, теперь Маринетт видела только его светловолосую макушку и ощущала, как он покрывает поцелуями внутреннюю сторону ее бедер. Его волосы щекотали кожу, и она захихикала, тут же слыша недовольный вздох парня и его горячее дыхание.  
  
Адриан был до чертиков умным. Он был лучшим из учеников и успел перескочить на год вперед, но вот кое-чего он не знал.  
  
Но помимо того, что Адриан был умный — черт возьми, у него были наивысшие баллы за прошлый год и за те года, которые он перескочил — было кое-что, чего он не мог понять: что является мифом, а что — фактом. Ему казалось, что ее попытки дразнить его с помощью царапающих ногтей и скользящих рук должны были быть одинаковыми. Он осыпал поцелуями живот, затем ниже, попутно оглаживая ей бедра и слушая желанные стоны и вздохи. Оказавшись лицом к лицу, а лучше сказать — лицом к половым губам, он понял, что его мозг буквально кипит. Поэтому он решил делать так, как знал в теории. Скользнул языком между складок, затем выше между входом в ее тело и клитором по гладкому, плоскому местечку. Дойдя до клитора, на пробу лизнул кончиком языка капюшон клитора. Девушка задрожала и громко выдохнула. Так, пора попробовать кое-что, о чем он читал.  
  
Он начал выводить языком буквы, и сам того не замечая стал напевать под нос алфавитную песенку.  
  
Офигевшая Маринетт слегка толкнула его ногой в плечо и села ровнее.  
  
— Это что… алфавит? Серьезно? Это безумно странно. Я не алфавитный суп, знаешь ли.  
  
Адриан ответил прежде, чем подумал.  
  
 — Ну, а похоже. Ты же такая мокрая, значит я тебя лакаю, как суп.  
  
По мнению Мари каламбуры Адриана были даже хуже, чем Нуаровские, а тревожный звоночек оказался проигнорирован. Она думать не хотела о такой возможности. Что они могли оказаться одним человеком. Да, теория была горячей, но Маринетт было сейчас не до размышлений.  
  
Ну, вернемся к тому, что она поняла, что он никогда и никому не отлизывал. И забудем про его дурацкий каламбур — было приятно знать, что она у него первая. А вот сейчас что-то пошло не так. Было странно и немного неприятно ощущать прямые прикосновения к чувствительному телу клитора. Маринетт несильно закатила глаза и, упершись одной рукой в стол, а второй зарывшись пальцами во взъерошенные волосы, оторвала от себя парня.  
  
— Давай снова пальцами. Мне понравилось, — сообщила она, снова приняв на себя ведущую роль, как ей нравилось. Да пусть даже не так, но хотелось, чтобы он делал именно то, что она делает с собой, когда доводит себя до оргазма. Адриан подчинился — на этот раз провел всем языком, а не только кончиком, и использовал палец. Один, затем второй. Маринетт застонала и подалась бедрами навстречу. Так-то лучше. — Клитор. Сделай что-нибудь. Вот там, да, — пробормотала она.  
  
Адриан провел языком теперь над капюшоном клитора, не прикасаясь к самой головке. Девичьи стоны стали громче, она чуть съехала всем телом, вцепившись рукой в собственные волосы. Алфавит не сработал, но разве Адриан упустит шанс попробовать еще кое-что из своей гиковской сферы? Не просто выписывание букв.  
  
Вверх, вверх, вниз, влево, вправо, влево, вправо, «А», «Б». На «Б» и «А» он лизал под клитором, затем над ним. Довольно улыбнулся, слыша, что стоны становятся громче, и затем поморщился — кажется, его лишили нескольких волосков на голове. На языке ощущался вкус ее соков (куда более приемлемый, чем вкус собственной спермы, но все равно фу). По крайней мере, не такой соленый, даже сравнить не с чем, если честно.  
  
Маринетт дернулась и разочарованно охнула, когда он отстранился. Оба тяжело дышали. — Иди сюда, — рыкнула она, цепляясь лодыжкой за его плечо.  
  
Адриан тряхнул головой и, прижавшись к ней, снова начал играть с ее сосками. Маринетт ощутила, что он снова твердый. Ох, ну да, пора, подумала она, и грубо его поцеловала, ощущая на этот раз свой собственный вкус.  
  
— Карман пиджака. Презерватив.  
  
— Ты к этому готовилась?  
  
— Нет, что ты. Я просто так лежу тут голая, уже отсосала тебе, взяла с собой резинки, нет, давай обсудим политическую обстановку в стране, — фыркнула Маринетт, закатывая глаза.  
  
Так, понятно, подумал Адриан, нащупывая в темноте пиджак и доставая оттуда заветный квадратик с кружком посередине.  
  
И вот она снова у него на коленях, даже не думая отступать, слышит, как он рвет упаковку. Мари провела ноготками вниз по его груди, затем снова вернулась к его шее. Она собралась отдать свою девственность здесь, в темноте, Адриану, который думает, что она — Ледибаг. Маринетт замерла на секунду, глядя на юношу (как это было возможно почти в полном мраке), на ботаника, которого любила с момента встречи. Она открыла рот и не успела сказать ни слова:  
  
— Ты… в этом уверена? Что хочешь сделать это как Ледибаг? Мне все равно, кто ты без маски, я все равно люблю тебя, — проговорил Адриан, мимолетно касаясь губами ее губ.  
  
Она задрожала и прикусила губу.  
  
— Не знаю, я… — Маринетт не хотела портить атмосферу, господи, она так хотела этого, хотела его, ее тело горело, и сердце тоже. Просто она не знала, что будет лучше. Что он будет считать, что потерял девственность с Ледибаг, или пусть зовет ее по настоящему имени? И чем дольше она размышляла, тем больше портилось настроение, пусть и воздух вокруг них был все еще горячим и тяжелым, пахнущим потом и сексом.  
  
Она не дала ему сказать, обхватила одетый в латекс член и с низким стоном медленно опустилась на него. Неважно. Как бы то ни было — он — Адриан, а она — Маринетт. Потом она ему признается. Но потом, когда они закончат. Он все узнает, и назовет ее по настоящему имени. Но вот сейчас совсем не время.  
  
— Л-леди…  
  
— Заткнись, просто заткнись и трахай меня, — простонала Маринетт ему в губы и опустилась еще немного ниже, ощущая, как растягиваются стенки влагалища. Ей не было больно, что удивляло, учитывая истории, каких она начиталась на форумах и наслушалась от одноклассниц. Совсем не больно, наоборот — охренительно. Она на секунду замерла, привыкая к ощущениям, и опустилась до конца, не сдержав стон — головка члена резковато проехалась вдоль стенок, туго его обхвативших. Адриан уткнулся лицом ей в ключицы, больно впившись пальцами ей в бедра — точно останутся следы, но Маринетт это даже понравилось.  
  
Мышцы, наращенные за несколько лет геройствования дали свое — Маринетт с легкостью приподняла себя вверх, упершись руками в его бедра, а затем опустилась обратно, уткнув лоб ему в плечо и ощущая странную наполненность. Все было совсем не как в порно, но когда член проходил по клитору — через тело будто пускали разряд тока.  
  
Вскоре ее ноги начали дрожать от усталости, Маринетт не знала, сколько еще сможет так. И вот что она заметила — чертовски горячо было, когда ее ягодицы шлепались о яйца. Серьезно, это вечно игнорируют в фанфиках, такая деталь добавила бы удовольствия. Никакие акробатические выкрутасы и надирание задниц в работе Ледибаг не заставят ее бедра _так_ работать.  
  
— Адриан…  
  
Простонала Маринетт, сходя на скулеж. Она поднялась, игнорируя его вопрошающий, недовольный стон.  
  
— Стол. На стол, — дрожа, выдавила она.  
  
Адриан быстро сориентировался и подхватил ее под колени. Она крепко обняла его за шею, успев перед этим провести ногтями по его плечам. Парень положил ее на стол и, устроившись между ее ног, начал поглаживать внутреннюю сторону ее бедер. Затем вторая его рука скользнула дальше к клитору и Адриан вошел в девушку, вырывая из нее самый громкий стон за этот вечер. Теперь он ведет процесс и задает темп. Наконец-то. Он не останавливался, не убирал руку, и заметил, что теперь она отзывалась куда активней, чем когда была сверху.  
  
Маринетт скребла ногтями по его спине, буквально забывая, как ее зовут. Не осталась без внимания ее ногтей и поверхность стола.  
  
— Ледиб…  
  
— Маринетт, бля, скажи Маринетт, — прорычала она, не заботясь, насколько неромантичным вышло признание, и насколько умоляющим был ее тон. Вряд ли Адриан вообще ожидал подобного.  
  
— Маринетт.  
  
Боже, он стонет ее имя. Именно так, как она хотела. Непонятно, дошел ли до него смысл сказанного, потому что толчки не замедлились. Отлично, пусть он подумает попозже, потому что она будет _очень огорчена,_ если они сейчас остановятся. Адриан наращивал темп, активно двигая бедрами и ни на секунду не переставая массировать ей клитор. Чем ближе они были к концу, тем сильнее Маринетт сжималась вокруг него, и тем выше становились его стоны, что было почти смущающе.  
  
Это было так, словно лопнула натянутая струна. Секунду назад он крепко держался одной рукой за ее бедра, пальцем второй массировал клитор и подавался вперед, а теперь он словно взлетел на небывалые высоты. В легких не осталось воздуха, краткий момент превратился в вечность и в то же время в доли секунд. А в голове было абсолютно пусто. Презерватив стал липким и теплым, что ощущалось странно.  
  
А потом мягкий стон Маринетт окончательно вернул его на землю и заставил вспомнить о том, что творится вне его оргазма. Он снова принялся работать пальцем, немного грубее и теперь почти соприкасаясь с чувствительным тельцем. Но именно это ей и было нужно — Маринетт вцепилась пальцами в его волосы и дернулась. Он даже не думал, что она может еще сильнее обхватить его член, но как оказалось — все возможно.  
  
Ее стон не был высоким, зато — громким, поднимающимся из горла, отрывистым и захлебывающимся. И пусть он совсем не походил на крики девиц из порно — сексуальней Адриан ничего не слышал. И пусть сам он дышал с трудом, он поцеловал ее в шею:  
  
— Маринетт, — шепнул он.  
  
Она едва не кончила снова, когда он произнес ее настоящее имя. Маринетт притянула его к себе, заставляя лечь на нее. — Черт возьми, — пробормотала она, выравнивая дыхание. Адриан непонятливо прогудел в ответ. Они замолчали, слушая, как бешено бьются сердца, пока Адриан не заговорил первым:  
  
— Итак, Маринетт? И как я только не понял. Это было же так очевидно, — он поводил носом по бьющейся жилке девушки. Теперь он знал, кто его возлюбленная, а то, что в жизни она хороший, сильный и по-настоящему замечательный человек, только делало все еще лучше.  
  
— Да уж, а я думала, что из нас двоих — ты умник, — отозвалась Маринетт, и Адриан недовольно хмыкнул.  
  
—  _Мяу_ ч! И минуты не прошло, а ты уже надо мной издеваешься?  
  
— Это что, был кошачий каламбур?  
  
— Наверное.  
  
— Адриан?  
  
Ее мозг активно заработал, собирая по кусочкам все те детали, что она замечала за последние полчаса… или даже час? Секс не займет так много времени без серьезных предварительных ласк. Женское тело может в легкую кончить за пятнадцать минут (Маринетт даже засекала), так что час — это очень крутой результат. Но вернемся к основной теме.  
  
Кошачьи каламбуры, растрепанные волосы, пронизывающие зеленые глаза, снова чертовы кошачьи каламбуры. Серьезно что ли?  
  
— Адриан? — повторила она.  
  
— Ты наверное с _мяу_ шься надо мной, моя леди, — прошептал Адриан, испытывая смесь страха и волнения. Она теперь знает. Они оба знают, кто скрывается за масками. Но чего он не ожидал, что она игриво, и в то же время раздраженно толкнет его в грудь.  
  
—  _Господи!_ Прошлой ночью ты… ты КОЗЛИНА! Ты предложил мне разузнать, не гей ли ты!  
  
— Я ничего такого не сделал. Я думал, что ты меня максимум поцелуешь, но продолжение мне очень понравилось.  
  
Маринетт снова отвесила ему.  
  
— Ты ни слова мне не сказал, когда я параноила, что ты встречаешься… ну, знаешь, сам с собой.  
  
— Ты всего минуту назад сказала мне, что ты Маринетт, — отбил Адриан, и черт, он был прав. Маринетт сморщила нос, наконец выпрямляя спину, что далось с трудом — по венам еще пульсировало удовольствие. Уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, она сделала глубокий вдох.  
  
— Да, не говорила. Ты… ты мне нравишься, понял?  
  
— Адриан или Кот?  
  
Вопрос был вполне обоснованным, вот только это касалось и его чувств к Ледибаг/Маринетт.  
  
— Оба. Но мне понадобится немного времени, чтобы окончательно полюбить и твою надоедливую сторону, — сказала она. Адриан широко улыбнулся и поцеловал ее. — И просто сделай так, чтобы вышло любить не только Ледибаг, но и Маринетт, — шепнула она в поцелуй.  
  
— Да я уже, Маринетт.  
  
И да, Маринетт решила, что они точно задержатся в библиотеке еще на пару часов. После оргазма ласки стали еще приятнее, ведь ощущения обострились, и Мари не упустила шанса напомнить Адриану, что мужские соски тоже чувствительные.  
  
— Слушай, как насчет еще одного урока физкультуры?  
  
— Замолчи. Твои гиковские шуточки ничем не лучше.  
  
— Но тебе же нравится.  
  
— Я сказала заткнись, ботаник.  
  
Может, на этот раз, стоит включить свет?  
  


***

  
  
В понедельник коридоры буквально жужжали. Повсюду разлетелись слухи и сплетни. Кто что видел, слышал, и все это активно обсуждали.  
  
Так это правда?  
  
Нет, чушь! Никто на такое не пойдет!  
  
Но почему он?  
  
А почему ОНА?  
  
Это невозможно! Не верю!  
  
А если это правда?  
  
А если…  
  
Шепотки стихли, как только Адриан зашел в школу. Он опустил голову — от пристальных взглядов краснели щеки. Очки от этого съехали на кончик носа, а пестревшая засосами шея обнажилась. Его губы тоже были слегка опухшими — горячие выходные напоминали о себе. Прошлой ночью Ледибаг и Кот Нуар никак не могли оторваться друг от друга.  
  
Пару человек подошли к Адриану, кто-то с вопросом, кто-то чуть ли не поздравлял, а кто-то усмехался и спрашивал, может он потерял девственность с пылесосом, а никак не с настоящей девушкой.  
  
— Адриан!  
  
Он обернулся и увидел Маринетт. Она бежала к нему, и была сегодня раньше обычного. Маринетт улыбнулась, поправила ему очки и потерлась носом о его нос. Ей понадобился один день, чтобы переосмыслить и принять их новые отношения, а также все, что между ними произошло. Но как только она разобралась с собой, ее было просто не остановить. Но Адриану все равно это безумно нравилось.  
  
— Ты вовремя, — промурчал он, пропуская пальцы через ее волосы.  
  
— С таким парнем, думаю, я должна больше времени уделять учебе. Да и не обошлось без утреннего сообщения.  
  
Адриан не смог сдержать улыбку. Мари притянула его за галстук для легкого поцелуя, и все страхи и тревожность по поводу того, что все на них смотрят — испарилась. Алья с Нино чуть ли не вытирали слезы радости. Их детки наконец повзрослели! Они были для них прекрасными родителями.  
  
Адриан уже уверенно взял Маринетт за руку. Они переплели пальцы и направились в класс. Нет ничего постыдного в его счастье, и пусть вся школа в курсе, что он больше не ботаноид-девственник, а просто ботан, но зато с чудесной девушкой. И это привносило в его жизнь очень много смысла.  
  
— Думаю, нам с тобой надо как-нибудь наведаться в туалет. Давно хотела попробовать там.  
  
Адриан чуть не навернулся на ровном месте. Вот что еще он узнал о своей чудесной, милой, прелестной девушке: она имела огромный сексуальный аппетит. И богатое воображение. Которое включало секс в туалете.  
  
Кто ж знал.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5285726)


End file.
